


In Fish and in Fancy

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Fiber Arts, I Don't Even Know, Other, Seals (Animals), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: As far as weddings went, this one was certainly unusual.
Relationships: Seal/Seal
Series: Crocheted Creations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	In Fish and in Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



Do you, Leopard Seal, take you, Weddell Seal, to be your wedded pinniped, from this day forward?


End file.
